


Common Law (translated into Korean)

by Popover



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Certain Male Hooker With A Heart Of Gold, A Really Good Sandwich, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, First Time, Flavoured Beer, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, I made Greg cry, Korean, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Texting, Translation
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popover/pseuds/Popover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(translated)<br/>그렉 레스트레이드 경감이 마이크로프트 홈즈를 처음 만났을 때는 특별한 인상을 받지 못했다고 합니다. 그리고 첫 인상이 중요하다고들 하지요. 그러나 몇 년 지나지 않아, 홈즈가 보인 약간의 인간적인 면모에 그렉의 마음은 흔들리고 맙니다. 어느 날 밤 마이크로프트가 숨을 곳을 찾아 갑자기 그렉의 아파트에 나타난 이후로는 서로가 서로에게 끌린다는 것을 알게 되지요. 결국 그들은 사귀는 사이 비슷하게 되었는데요, 냉담한 홈즈 씨에게 그렉이 너무 많은 애정을 느끼게 되면서 사건이 발생합니다. 마이크로프트가 이 관계를 끝내자고 했을 때, 그렉은 어떻게 반응했을까요?</p><p>[불문법(Common Law)] 혹은 [안정기를 스킵하고 야한 팬픽을 쓰는 법]에 오신 것을 환영합니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 평화의 붕괴 (Breach of the Peace)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Common Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433083) by [Ragazza_Guasto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragazza_Guasto/pseuds/Ragazza_Guasto). 



> 번역을 허락해주신 Ragazza_Guasto님께 축배를!  
> 읽어본 중 가장 사랑스러운 레레 경감님을 소개할 수 있게 되어 기쁩니다.
> 
> 일부 의역이 있으며, 오역 및 어색한 부분, 오탈자 지적은 언제든 감사히 받겠습니다.
> 
> *이 팬픽은 Bows and Badges(http://archiveofourown.org/series/119865) 시리즈의 Part 2입니다. Sherlock/John의 뒷 이야기도 놓치지 마세요!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (translated)  
> 무대를 세팅합니다. 어떻게 홈즈가 그렉의 삶에 들어오게 되었을까요?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (translated)  
> 제게 있어 그렉은 전투에 지친, 20년 된 베테랑 경찰로, 거친 외관과 다르게 예민한 심성의 소유자입니다. 독자분들도 제 버젼의 레스트레이드 경감님을 좋아해주었으면 좋겠어요.

2004년 3월

그렉은 붕대에 칭칭 감겨 침대에 누워있는 아이를 내려다보았다. 아이는 시체처럼 창백했고 땀에 젖어있었으며, 진정제를 맞고서야 안정되었다. 그는 그의 직업에서 맞닥뜨리는 수많은 비극 중에 그나마 나은 비극을 고를 수 있으면 했다. 분명 마약에 취해있는, 범죄현장을 쫓아다니던 스물 초반의 아이에게 수갑을 채워 병원에 눕혔을 뿐인데, 이렇게나 경력이 쌓인 그는 동요하고 있었다. 아마도 이 아이가 믿을 수 없게 뛰어났기 때문일 것이다. 그 아이는 검시관들이 확인하기도 전에 이미 이번 사건의 범인은 어머니이며 그녀가 일요일 저녁에 가족을 독살했다는 것을 알아냈다. 그렇게까지 약에 취한 상태로도. 경찰이 그의 말에 조금만 더 귀 기울였다면, 그 미친 여자는 자기 목에 칼날을 찔러 넣지 못했을 것이다...

그렉은 이 아이의 태도, 모욕적인 언행, 그리고 결국에는 절망적인 애원이 되었던 뻔한 부추김에 대해 생각했다. 아이는 재빠르게 경찰통제선 밖으로 벗어나면서도 그렉을 향해 소리질렀다. 그러나 그는 듣지 않았고, 아이를 제압하여 잡아들였다. 이 불쌍한 녀석은 미친듯이 화가 나서, 벗어나려고 발버둥치다 손목이 부러질 뻔 했다. 그 여자는 그 틈을 타서, 경찰들이 그녀의 범죄를 발견하기 전에, 그리고 그녀를 세 명의 살인죄로 체포하기 전에 자살하고 말았다. 그렉은 이 아이가 그 모든 것을 어떻게 알았는지 이해하고 싶어 미칠 지경이었다. 공범자였나? 운이었을까? 그는 직감적으로 아니라는 것을 알았다. 이런 아이가 마약중독이라니, 정말로 유감이었다.

네가 깨어나면 간호사들이 아주 고생하겠는데. 그는 그 창백한 손목을 감싸고 있는 수갑을 내려다보면서, 저게 그가 채운 수갑이 아니었기를 바랐다. 너무나 피곤한 나머지 쓰러질 것 같은 기분이었다. 그렉은 아이의 이름을 알고 싶었지만, 어떠한 신원증명도 찾지 못했다.

“부끄럽군,” 그렉은 빈 방에서 웅얼거렸다. “널 돌봐줄 사람이 있기를 바라 마, 꼬마야.” 그는 죄책감에 이마에서 땀을 훔치고, 마지막으로 아이를 돌아본 후, 방을 떠났다.

 

2004년 12월

“그게 당신을 죽일 거야,” 뒤에서 낮은 목소리가 들렸다. 그렉이 놀라서 담배를 떨어뜨리자, 크고, 창백하고, 긴 손가락의 손이 다가와 담배를 받아냈다. 화가 나서 쳐다보았지만, 아이는 담배를 돌려주는 대신 자기 입에 물었다. 다시금 손이 뻗어 나와 라이터마저 가져갔다.

“이봐,” 그렉이 툴툴거렸다.

그는, 담배가 굉장히 오랜만인 듯, 길게 한 모금을 들이마신 후, 그렉을 웃으며 돌아보았다. “고마워,” 그리고는 라이터를 돌려주었다.

“네 거가 아니라고,” 그렉은 다시 툴툴거리며 그의 담뱃갑에서 한 개비를 다시 꺼냈다.

“어머니였지,” 그가 말했다. 마치 이전의 대화를 잇는 것 마냥. “그녀가 자살했다고 들었어.”

“음, 혹시 내가 - "

“홈즈,” 그가 손을 내밀자 그렉은 무심결에 마주잡았다. 그 손은 차가웠다. “잊었겠지.”

“나는 그저…” 그렉은 무어라 말을 하려다 갑자기 그를 알아보았다. 포터 가족 살인사건의 그 꼬마, 그때 그 봄에. “그래, 네가 거기 있었군.”

그렉은 청년을 바라보았다. 계절에 맞지 않는 가죽자켓, 흰 셔츠, 검은 바지, 그리고 비싼 이태리제 구두까지. 여전히 엄청나게 창백했지만, 예전보다는 훨씬 나아보였다. 적어도 마약은 안했을 것이다. 아마 그는 거의 언제나 시체처럼 흰 듯 했다. 혹은 오랫동안 햇빛을 쬐지 않았거나.

"그렇다면." 그는 담배를 한 모금 더 빨아들였다. “이제 내 도움을 받을 준비가 된 건가?”

그렉은 고개를 저었다. 부정하려는 것이 아니라 혼란스러웠기 때문이다. “무엇에 대한?”

홈즈라는 그 꼬마는 한숨을 쉬었다. “당신의 사건들 말야. 시비 거는 게 아니라, 내가 유용할 텐데.”

당연히 시비를 뜻할 것이다. “그 사건은 반년 전에 끝났어.”

아이는 눈을 굴리며 한숨을 쉬었다. “그거 말고. 밀러 갱 총격사건.”

“어떻게 알았지?” 그렉은 그 아이 쪽으로 몸을 돌리며, 그를 다시 체포해야겠다고 결심했다.

“나는 활동을 원해, 당신은 조언이 필요하고,” 그는 그의 가슴에 손을 올리며, “그게 바로 나지. 공생관계는 어디서든 완벽하게 통용된다고. 이론적으로, 결혼조차 서로가 서로에게 이득이 될 때 작동하는 거야.”

“난 유부남인데,” 그렉이 농담했다.

홈즈는 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 다시금 담배를 빨았다. “당신을 고른 걸 후회하게 하지 마. 나는 로체스터에게 갈 수도 있지만, 그의 양파랑 양배추 냄새를 피하고 싶었어.”

“정확히 뭘 제의하는 건가?”

“당신은 형사고, 나는 자문탐정이야. 당신은 공식적으로 사건을 맡는 동안, 나는 법 밖에서 결과를 얻어낼 수 있어. 나는 사건이 필요하고, 당신은 사건을 끝내기 위한 도움이 필요하겠지.” 그렉은 제스쳐를 취하는 홈즈의 손을 바라보며 혹 이 아이가 또 약을 했는지 의심했지만, 그런 것 같지는 않았다.

“난 멀쩡해,” 홈즈가 주장했다.

“자문탐정 같은 건 없어.”

그가 웃었다. “여기 있잖아.”

“왜 사설탐정이라고 하지 않고?”

홈즈는 담배를 떨어뜨린 후 그의 이태리제 구두로 뭉갰다. “도니 밀러는 그의 여자친구의 사촌인 제이미의 아파트에 있어. Peckham에. 당신은 그 아파트나 혹은 주점 구석에서 그를 찾을 수 있을거야.”

“어떻게 알았지?” 그렉이 물었다. 걱정에 등골이 서늘해졌다.

“인맥이 있거든.”

그 순간, 그렉은 그를 잡아채 뉴 스코틀랜드 야드(런던 경시청, 이하 야드) 정문에서 벗어나 길가로 끌고 갔다. 그는 이 골칫거리에 머리가 아파왔지만 쉽게 단념하려 하지는 않았다. “밀러 갱과 관련된 사람과 같이 일할 수는 없어. 네가 내 다른 사건들에 관여하는 것은 차치하고라도.”

홈즈는 콧방귀를 뀌었다. “날 의심하지 마. 중요한 정보에 접근할 수 있는 믿을만한 사람들을 알고 있을 뿐이다. 나는 이 인맥을 유용하게 사용하고 있고, 당신도 곧 여기에 감사하게 될 걸. 자,” 그가 그의 재킷을 바로 했다, “이제 된 건가?”

“만약 네가 도니 건을 맞춘다면, 다른 미결 사건을 고려해보지."

“보스턴 보석 도둑 사건을 줘,” 홈즈가 요구했다.

“나는... 너도 사법제도가 어떻게 작동하는지는 알지? 나는 보스턴 PD를 위해 일하는게 아냐.”

“당신도 곧 알게 될 거야,” 그가 말했다. 그의 목소리에서 내려다보는 듯한 인내심이 느껴졌다.

그렉은 놀라움에 웃으면서, 아이를 응시하며 다시 한 번 고민해보았다. “너와 일하고 싶은지 잘 모르겠는데. 너는 좀 이상한 녀석 같아.”

“당신이라면 내 기술을 잘 활용할 수 있을걸, 레스트라드 경사,” 그는 마치 이게 끝난 얘기인 것 마냥 편안히 말했다,

다른 사람이 말했다면 위협적으로 들렸겠지만, 그의 말은 단순한 선언 같았다.

"이름이 뭐지?"

"셜록."

그렉이 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. “알았다, 내가 기억할지는 모르겠지만... 나는 그렉이다,” 그렉은 손을 내밀었다.

셜록이 웃으며 마주잡았다. “나는 기억할 수 있다고.”

 

2005년 1월

그의 시야를 가리던 자루가 벗겨지자마자, 그렉은 자신을 납치한 그 망할 놈에게 으르렁거렸다. 칙칙하고 생명력 없는 눈에, 짧게 잘린 금발, 두툼한 주먹. 그렉의 본능은 그가 군인이라고 말했지만, 그것만으로는 아직 알 수 없었다; 많은 퇴역군인들이 강도가 된다. 그렉은 다시 방을 둘러보며 좀 더 자세히 살펴보았다: 회색의 콘트리트 벽, 원-웨이 유리, 철제 책상과 의자; 그의 심문실과 거의 비슷했다. 납치된 이후로 계속, 그를 납치할만한 사람이 누구인지 머리를 굴려 계산해보았지만 짐작가는 바가 없었다. 밀러조차 그렇게 똑똑하거나, 혹은 멍청하지 않을 것이다. 게다가 이건 납치라기보다는 마치 ‘정부의 비공식적 제재’같은 느낌이었다.

“후회할거요,” 그가 말을 뱉었다.

“그런 얘기 많이 들었지,” 느릿한 목소리가 들렸다. “여기 있으면, 보스가 곧 올거요.” 그렉은 키들거렸다. 그는 의자에 묶여있었고, 당연히 어디론가 사라지지 않을 것이다.

문이 닫히자마자 그는 결박에서 벗어나려 했지만, 이번에도 역시 헛수고였다. 그는 계속해서 몸을 뒤틀었고, 다른 남자가 방으로 들어올 때쯤에는 벌써 살갗에 상처가 나기 시작했다. 그 남자는 그렉에게 웃어보이며 반대편 의자에 앉았다. 그의 태도나 차림새는 전형적인 ‘명문학교 샌님’같아 보였지만, 그의 미소는 ‘내가 보스다.’라고 말하고 있었다. 그렉은 가능한 한 모든 디테일을 파악하고자 했다: 어두운 적갈색 머리, 조금 벗겨지기 시작한 이마선, 길쭉한 코, 얼음조각처럼 푸른 눈, 그리고 갑자기 안심이 되었다. 그는 그 매같은 시선을 이미 본 적이 있었다.

“셜록에 관한 일입니까,” 그렉이 말했다.

남자가 굳었다. 약간 놀란 표정을 짓더니, 금세 추스르고 앞서의 보스 모드로 돌아왔다. “셜록이 말한 것보다 머리가 좋군요.”

“비밀로 하고 싶었다면, 같은 양복과 구두를 신지 말았어야죠.”

“우리는 전혀 닮지 않았고,” 남자가 지적했다. “옷은 중요치 않습니다만.”

“그렇긴 하지만,” 그렉이 수긍했다, “당신은 방금 나를 책처럼 읽어냈고, 난 요새 그런 태도에 익숙합니다.” 그렉은 화가 나서 숨을 잠시 고르고는 이어서 말했다. “손톱 밑을 찔러가며 고문을 할 게 아니면, 이만 풀어주시죠?”

"아직은," 남자는 눈을 빛내며, 행복한 듯 고민에 빠졌다.

그렉은 눈을 굴렸다. 셜록에게 옮은 습관이었다. “셜록은 괜찮은 놈이고 당신은 아마 그를 돌보는 수호천사쯤이겠지요. 당신 혼자 악역을 맡을 수는 없습니다. 이제 나를 풀어주시죠.”

“가정하지 마십시오, 경위.” 그는 위협을 하면서도 그렉의 손목에 묶인 결박을 풀어주었다. 그는 어디선가 나이프를 꺼내더니, 노련하게 끈을 잘라냈다. 그렉은 이를 기억해두었다. 이 남자의 직업이 무엇인지는 몰라도, 좋은 일은 아닌 듯 했다. “그리고 그는 ‘애’가 아닙니다,” 남자가 말했다. “지난 주에 스물 아홉이 되었으니.”

“진짜로?” 방금 풀려난 손목을 문지르며 그렉이 물었다. “겨우 스물 두어살이나 되어보였는데요.”

남자는 미소지은 후 탁자의 다른 쪽으로 걸어돌아갔다. 그렉은 자신의 발목을 내려다보았다. 여전히 묶여있었다.

“흠,” 그렉은 툴툴대며 짜증스레 다리를 흔들었다.

“미안하지만 아직은 아닙니다.” 또 한번의 싸늘한 미소였다. 그는 다시 의자에 기댔다. “그렇다면 이제, 내 소중한 어린 동생에 대해 대화를 나누고 싶은데. 분명 당신은 그의 재능에 대해 알고 있을 듯 합니다만?”

하, 형제라. 셜록은 한 번도 말한 적이 없었다. 하긴, 이런 형인데 어떻게 그를 탓하겠는가.

"물론입니다. 셜록은 한 순간도 잘난 체를 하지 않고서는 못 배기니까. 혹 당신도 그런 재능을 가졌는지...?“ 그는 말 끝을 끌었다. 그들은 아직 통성명을 하지 않았다.

“마이크로프트,” 남자는 우아하게 답하며, 그렉의 눈을 바라보았다.

“마이크로프트,” 그렉이 음미했다. “마이크로프트와 셜록 홈즈라. 당신 어머니는 코미디언인가요?”

그렉은 홈즈의 미소가 사라지는 순간, 비록 아까까지의 그 미소가 거짓이었을망정, 등골을 타고 내려오는 공포에 서늘해졌다. “그래고리 앨런 레스트라드, 패트리시아 마리 레스트라드 니 부엘러와 윌리엄 제임스 레스트라드의 자녀로, Dagenham에서 출생. 형재자매로는 마샬 레스트라드, 카렌 레스트라드-펠프스, 그리고 사산된 남동생인 윌리엄 주니어. 더 거슬러 올라갈 수도 있지만, 당신 역시 당신 가문의 비겁한 역사를 잘 알고 있을 겁니다. 200년 동안이나 프랑스 땅을 밟지 않았더라도 말이죠." 남자는 다시 미소지었다.

마이크로프트가 그렉의 다리를 묶어놓은 것은 다행스러운 일이었다. 그렉이 테이블을 넘어가 저 남자를 죽였더라면, 전-군인인 경호원이 그렉의 머리에 총알을 박았을 것이다.

그렉은 악의적인 미소를 지었다. “그것 참 인상적이네요. 전부 다 공공 기록이라는 점을 제외하면 말이죠. 당신은 내 운동화 끈이나 잇 사이의 음식물로부터 그것들을 읽어낸 것이 아니지 않습니까.”

마이크로프트는 포식자와 같은 태도로 몸을 앞으로 기울였다. 그렉은 그의 등을 최대한 똑바르게 폈다.

“당신은 일찍 머리가 세고 있지만, 그건 직업 탓이 아닙니다. 그렇게 믿고 싶어 할 뿐이죠. 당신 아내는 습관적으로 불륜을 저지르지만, 스트레스를 받으면서도 차마 그녀를 떠날 용기가 없군요.” 남자가 코웃음을 쳤다. "대학시절 동성애적 성향이 있었지만 오래 가지는 않았습니다. 당신이 흥미를 잃었기 때문이 아니라, 파트너가 서툴렀기 때문이겠지만."

그렉은 심장박동이 빨라지는 것을 느끼며 빠르게 눈을 깜박였다. 그가 남자를 만난 것은 수년도 더 전의 일이고, 그 후로는 눈길도 돌리지 않았건만 어떻게 알아챈 것인가?

남자가 계속 말했다. “지금 내 목을 조르고 싶겠지만, 그랬다가는 자신이 죽을 거라는 것도 알고 있죠. 매일같이 불평하면서도 형사 일을 사랑하고 있고. 그래서 셜록이 당신을 고른겁니다. 당신은 사건을 풀고, 정의가 실현되는 것을 보기 위해서라면 무엇이든 할 테고, 셜록도 그걸 잘 압니다. 당신은 셜록에게 적합합니다.”

그렉이 답할 수 있기까지 6초의 시간이 흘렀다. “당신은 내가 계속 셜록을 돕기를 원하겠지만, 나는 딱 그 반대로 하고 싶어지는데요."

“당신은 그보다 똑똑해요, 경위. 셜록이 약에 취한 상태로 범죄 현장에 나타나지 않는 한, 당신은 그를 거부하지 않을 겁니다. 그리고 셜록은 지금처럼 지낼 수 있다면, 다시는 약을 하지 않을 테고.”

“나는 약물중독 치료사가 아닙니다, 홈즈,” 그렉이 말을 뱉었다. “그가 도움이 될 때는 함께 일하겠지만, 그가 원한다고 뭐든 멋대로 하도록 내버려두지는 않을 겁니다. 지금도 이미 위험을 무릅쓰고 있는 거니까."

“셜록이 당신과 일하는 이상, 직장을 잃는 일은 없을 겁니다. 어쩌면 승진을 할지도 모르죠."

그렉은 화가 치솟았다. “내 말을 똑똑히 - ”

홈즈는 한 손을 들어 말을 멈췄다. "물론 승진은 당신 능력에 따른 일입니다. 그러나 적어도 당신을 해고하거나 강등시키지는 못하도록 하겠습니다. 나는 당신이 그 자리에서 셜록을 돕기를 원합니다. 아주 긴요한 일이니."

“그러죠,” 그렉이 딱딱하게 말했다. 그가 일찍 동의할수록 더 빨리 집에 갈 수 있을 것이다.

홈즈는 책상 위를 가볍게 내려쳤다. 홈즈가 손을 움직이는 순간, 금빛이 반짝였다; 마이크로프트는 그의 오른손 약지에 단순한 디자인의 금반지를 끼고 있었다. 그렉은 이 남자가 결혼한 적이 있을 것이라고 추론했다. 마이크로프트는 미적인 이유로 귀금속을 착용할 타입이 아니라고 보았기 때문이다. 결혼반지를 낀 것마저 놀라운 일이었고, 약간 감상적으로 보이기까지 했다.

“당신은 방금 내 결혼을 모욕했는데.” 그렉이 반지를 향해 고개를 까닥였다.

홈즈는 반지를 쳐다보지 조차 않았다. "상관없습니다," 그가 차갑게 말했다.

“당신 같은 남자와 결혼하다니, 어떤 여자일지 상상도 가지 않는군요. 미친 거 아닙니까? 어려서 뭘 몰랐을 수도 있지만,“ 그렉은 으르렁거리다시피 했으며, 화가 더할수록 목소리는 점점 더 비난조를 띄어갔다. 그렉은 그 남자를 찌르고 베어서, 과연 그가 피를 흘릴 수나 있는지 확인해보고 싶었다. “그녀에게 머리가 반만이라도 있었다면 첫 주에 도망갔을 텐데. 당신은 아마 그녀 몸의 PH 밸런스나 추정하느라-"

“그녀는 존경받을만한 가문 출신의 뛰어난 정치인이었고,” 남자는 기계적인 톤으로 말을 끊었는데, 방금 자기 아내를 모욕당한 남자라고는 믿을 수 없을 정도로 침착했다. “우리는 10여 년 동안 결혼생활을 했습니다.”

“하. 당신에게는 그 정도가 최고의 진심입니까? 그녀가 떠난 것도 놀랍지 않군요.”

“그녀는 6년 전에 죽었습니다.”

아.

그렉은 말을 주워 담고 싶었지만 이미 늦었다는 것을 알았다. 홈즈는 일어서서 걸어 나갔다.

 

2010년 2월

첫 만남 후 상당한 시간이 지났지만, 많은 문자와 늦은 시간의 납치, 집이나 사무실 이곳저곳에 남겨진 메모 이후에도, 그렉과 마이크로프트 홈즈는 단 한 번도 예의바른 대화를 나누지 않았다. 존 왓슨이 나타나기 전까지는.

지잉.

그렉은 주머니에서 휴대폰을 꺼냈다. 마이크로프트 홈즈가 보낸 문자임이 분명했다. 그가 야드에서 출발하자마자 매끈한 검은 리무진이 그를 따라오고 있었기 때문이다.

타십시오, 경위.

싫습니다. GL (그렉 레스트라드)

“이제는 경감이라고!” 그렉은 리무진을 향해 외쳤다. 검은 차는 길옆으로 계속해서 따라왔다. 내일이나 되어야 자신의 차를 운전할 수 있다는 것은 정말로 젠장맞을 일이었다. 그렉은 이 모든 불편이 그들 탓이라고 생각했다. 물론 그 이유는 그렉의 차 전체에 홈즈의 지문이 묻어있기 때문이며, 홈즈는 자기 편의에 따라 그렉을 난처하게 하는 일을 서슴지 않아왔던 것이다.

타십시오, 경감.

저녁 먹으러 가는 길입니다. 꺼지세요. GL

창문이 내려가고 홈즈가 귀족적인 머리를 밖으로 꺼냈다. “부탁입니다.”

그렉이 상대의 낯선 예의에 놀라 발길을 멈추자, 차도 따라 멈췄다.

“배가 고프다고요. 열 두 시간동안 아무 것도 먹지 못했어요.” 그렉은 부루퉁하게 말하지 않았다. 절대로.

“네 시에 도넛을 먹었을 텐데요.”

그렉은 이를 갈고는, 홈즈의 차고에 탈세 혐의를 추가했다. “열 두 시간동안 도넛 말고는 아무 것도 먹지 못했다니까. 난 당장 집 건너편에서 버거를 먹고 집에 가서 자고 싶은데요, 당신만 괜찮다면."

“아내가 요리를 하지 않는군요.”

그렉은 주먹을 쥐었다. 살인. 드디어, 그는 생각했다. 시체는 차 트렁크에서 발견되는 거지. “그녀는 동생네 집에 있어요. 당신과는 아무 상관없는 일이죠.”

홈즈는 조용히 미소지었다. 마치 ‘우리 둘 다 그녀가 다른 곳에 있다는 것을 알고 있지 않습니까,’ 라고 말하는 것처럼. 다시 생각해보니, 애초에 굳이 탈세와 관련지을 필요가 있을까? 그렉은 홈즈의 놀란 얼굴을 상상하며, 저 망할 놈에게 주먹을 날려야할지 고민해보았다. 그러나 그랬다가는 상해죄로 잡혀가는 것이 아니라, 어딘지도 모를 지하실 바닥에 가둬져 묶인 후 그의 존재 자체가 세상에서 지워질 것이다.

“타십시오,” 그렉의 몽상을 부수어버리며, 홈즈가 다시 말했다. “저녁식사를 합시다.”

그렉은 놀라 입을 떡 벌렸다. “뭐라고요?”

“저녁식사를 합시다,” 홈즈가 천천히 반복했다.

“홈즈, 당신은 저녁을 대접하는 게 아니라, 납치를 하지 않습니까? 당신이 ‘부탁’이라고 하는 것들은 실상 내 일자리에 대한 위협이지, 평화로운 식사 따위가 아니잖습니까.”

홈즈는 한숨을 내쉬고는 차 문을 활짝 열었다. 그렉은 홀린 듯 차로 다가가서, 경계를 늦추지 않으며 자리에 앉았다.

“불법적인 일이 아니라면 좋겠는데. 난 지금 영국에서 최고로 기름진 버거를 먹고 싶습니다만.”

“당신이 원한다면 텍사스로 갈 수도 있습니다.”

그렉은 홈즈에게 곁눈질을 했다. “진짜 그런지 확인하기 위해서라도 텍사스로 가자고 해야겠군요.”

“왜 확인이 필요한지?”

“당신이 당신 약속을 얼마나 지키는지 볼 수 있으니까.”

홈즈는 그렉이 눈을 피하기 전까지 그렉을 빤히 응시했다. 홈즈는 앞으로 몸을 기울여서 운전석 쪽 칸막이를 두들겼다.

살짝 내려간 칸막이를 향해, 홈즈가 비밀스럽게 요구했다. “Milly’s로,” 칸막이가 다시 닫히자, 홈즈는 미소지었다.

“난 왜 당신이 인터컴 장치를 안 해두었는지 항상 의문이었는데요,” 그렉은 널찍한 내부를 둘러보며 말했다. 차 안에는 작은 와인저장고, 서류가방을 놓을 공간, 영상회의 때 쓸 법해보이는 모니터가 있었지만, 인터컴은 없었다.

“나는 기계를 믿지 않습니다. 기계는 해킹될 수 있지요.”

“그렇겠죠,” 그렉이 웅얼거렸다. “그래서 Milly's는 어딥니까?"

“텍사스는 아니고, 가장 기름진 버거도 아니지만, 영국에서 최고로 맛있는 버거라는건 보장할 수 있습니다,” 홈즈가 의기양양하게 말했다.

그렉이 비웃었다. “과연? 나더러 당신 말을 믿으라는겁니까? 버거 위에 배추나 두부가 올려져있을 것 같은데.”

홈즈가 우아하게 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. “당신은 내가 그런 음식을 먹는다고 생각하는군요, 경감?”

그렉은 갑작스레 부끄러운 기분이 들어 침을 삼켰다. “글쎄요...”

“당신도 셜록이 내가 20톤은 나간다고 생각하는 것을 알고 있겠죠. 왜 그렇다고 생각합니까?” 그가 진지한 척 물었다.

그렉은 입을 꽉 다문 채 고개를 저었다. 지금 홈즈가 농담을 하려는걸까?

“나는 건강한 식욕을 가지고 있습니다,” 홈즈가 말을 마쳤다.

“믿어보죠,” 그렉은 결국 미소를 짓고 말았다. 하, 놀랍게도, 홈즈는 정말로 농담을 하고 있었다. 그렉은 다시 주변을 둘러보았지만, 썬팅된 창문 밖에는 그다지 볼만한 게 없었다. 그렉은 그의 트렌치 코트를 잡아당겨 가다듬은 후 자신의 진흙투성이 신발을 내려다보았다.

“당신 복장은 완벽하게 적절해요. Milly's는 당신 상상만큼 격식있는 곳이 아닙니다.”

“닥치시죠,” 그렉은 자신의 생각이 그렇게나 빤하다는 사실에 거슬려하며 툴툴거렸다. “독심술도 그만 두시고.”

“사과드리죠.” 홈즈는 약간 히죽이며 눈길을 돌렸다. 그렉은 당황스러웠다. 어딘가 잘못 디딘 기분이었다.

운전기사는 Chelsea의 조용한 길가, 작은 레스토랑 앞에 차를 세웠다. 그렉은 차에서 내려 주위를 둘러보았다. 건물 위쪽 간판에는 Milly’s Diner라고 쓰여있었는데, 그 아래에는 낡고, 어둡고, 비좁은, 그리고 완벽하게 사랑스러운 식당이 있었다. 그렉은 놀라서 홈즈를 바라보았다.

“먼저 들어가세요,” 그가 말하며, 그렉에게 손짓했다.

내부는 아늑했다. 천장에는 싸구려 플라스틱 담쟁이 덩굴이, 테이블에는 종이로 된 메뉴판이 있었으며, 바텐더는 그가 닦고 있던 유리잔에 기침을 하고 말았다. 식당에는 10 여명의 손님들이 있었는데, 모두 행복해보였다. 아주 좋은 분위기였다. 그렉은 테이블에 앉아 웨이트리스를 기다렸지만, 아무도 오지 않았다. 결국에는 바텐더가 이쪽을 쳐다보더니 안쪽을 향해 외쳤다. “밀리! 마이크로프트가 왔네!”

그렉은 자그마한 여인이 다가오는 것을 보았다. 일흔에 가까워보이는 작은 여인은 큰 소리로 환성을 지르며 그들 앞으로 달려오고 있었다. 홈즈가 일어서더니 그녀를 반겼다.

“마이크로프트! 정말 오랜만인데요! 그동안 어떻게 지냈나요?” 그녀가 외쳤다. 동부 억양이 어찌나 거센지 그렉조차 알아듣기 힘들 정도였다.

“부인도 잘 아시겠지만, 서류 일은 끝나는 법이 없죠,” 그가 한숨을 쉬었다.

그렉이 크게 코웃음치자 둘 모두 그렉을 돌아보았다. “마이크로프트! 동행이 있군요?” 밀리가 웃으며 물었다.

“소개를 잊었군요. 밀리, 이쪽은 그레고리 레스트레이드 경감입니다. 경감, 이쪽은 대표 요리사인 아멜리아 발렌타인입니다.“

밀리는 조금 굳은 얼굴로 눈을 크게 뜨고 두 남자를 번갈아 돌아보았다.

“그는 당신의 유명한 버거를 먹으러 왔고, 그게 전부입니다. 약속하죠.”

마이크로프트가 그렇게 미소지으면, 어머니들은 자신의 아이라도 건네주고 말 것이다.

그렉은 답하기 전에 잠시 홈즈를 흘긋거렸다. “예. 그리고 감자칩도 주시면 감사하겠습니다.”

“아, 물론이예요,” 그녀가 좀 더 자연스럽게 미소지었다, “마이크로프트의 친구라면야. 특별히 선호하시는게 있나요?”

“무엇이든 좋아요.”

“알았어요. 금방 준비할게요. 평소처럼?” 그녀가 홈즈에게 물었다.

“예, 부탁드립니다.” 그가 고개를 끄덕였다. “화이트와인 한 병도 함께 주십시오.”

그렉은 못마땅한 표정을 지었다. “화이트와인? 버거에?” 그가 밀리를 보며 말했다. "레드와인으로 바꾸어주셨으면 합니다."

그녀는 그들을 향해 웃으며, 허드슨 부인이 셜록과 존에게 항상 그러듯, ‘귀여운 녀석들’이라는 표정으로 쳐다보고는 주방으로 돌아갔다. 홈즈가 그렉에게 짐짓 눈살을 찌푸렸지만 그렉은 흔들리지 않았다. 어떤 바보도 고기에 화이트와인을 먹지는 않는 법이다.

그렉은 그의 무릎에 냅킨을 펼쳐놓고 가볍게 질문했다, “그래서 오늘 내가 못 본체 해야 하는 불법적인 일이 대체 뭡니까?”

홈즈는 메뉴판을 집어 들어 편안한 태도로 부채질을 했다. “문제가 될 사안은 아닙니다.”

“홈즈,” 그렉이 위협적으로 말해보았지만, 매우 셜록다운 한숨만 들었을 뿐이었다. 이제부터는 홈즈답다고 불러야할까.

바텐더가 다가와 와인과 와인 잔, 물컵을 테이블에 세팅하는 동안 그렉은 홈즈를 쳐다보았다.

“감사합니다, 벤자민.”

홈즈의 인사에 남자가 웅얼거리며 고개를 까닥였다. 그렉은 이처럼 예의없는 태도에 홈즈가 전혀 신경쓰지 않는다는 사실에 놀랐다. 그렉은 여지껏 홈즈의 이런 모습을 본적이 없었다. 게다가 어쩌면 자기 둘이 이렇게 앉아있는 모습이 거의 데이트같아 보일지도 모른다는 생각까지 들었다. 갑작스런 깨달음에 불편해하며, 그렉은 다시 주변을 둘러보았다.

“좋아요, 여기가 뭘 하는 곳인지 말해주지 않을거라면, 날 왜 여기로 데려왔는지라도 설명해보시죠.” 그렉이 와인을 홀짝이며 즐거이 탄성을 뱉었다. 와인은 완벽했고, 주방에서 흘러나오는 기름진 냄새는 그의 식욕을 돋웠다.

“당신의 의견을 듣고 싶었습니다,” 홈즈가 말했다.

하. 이건 새로운걸. 그렉이 고개를 들었다. “무엇에 대해?”

홈즈는 와인 잔을 손에 굴렸다. “닥터 존 왓슨.”

“아,” 그렉은 알았다는 미소를 지었다. “그게 궁금한 거였군요?”

“그렇습니다.” 그가 웃었고, 이번에는 거의 진심으로 보였다.

“분명 이번에도 자루를 뒤집어씌워 납치한 후 일장연설을 했겠군요.”

“그 정도로 극단적이지는 않았지만, 그랬던 셈이죠.”

“아 그럼 자루는 나한테만 씌운 겁니까? 그것 참 멋지네요.”

홈즈는 그의 와인 잔 뒤에서 다시 한번 미소지었다. “다른 사람이니 다른 방식을 쓴 것 뿐입니다. 존 왓슨은 군인이고, 겁을 주려 했다면 고집만 더 부렸을 테지요. 그리고 나는 그를 셜록에게서 떼어내려고 한 것이 아니라 흥미를 가지도록 하려 했습니다. 그의 모험심을 자극하면서. 결국 의도대로 잘 된 것 같군요. 그렇지 않습니까?”

“아 그러면 나는 이제 당신을 의뭉스럽고 교활한 사이코패스라고 생각하면 되겠군요.” 그렉이 낄낄거렸다. “아니, 그보다는 평범한 중매쟁이로 보이는데요.”

홈즈의 표정이 부드러워지자, 그렉은 그가 정말로 기분이 좋은 건지 궁금해졌다.

“존이 Jeff Hope를 쏘았습니다," 그렉이 홈즈에게 말했다. "당신도 알고 있겠지요?"

“물론입니다. 나는 당신이 왜 그를 체포하지 않았는지 의문일 뿐입니다, 경감.”

그렉은 생각에 잠겼다. 그때 그 차고에서 셜록이 닥터 왓슨을 바라봤을 때의 표정을. 그는 단 한 번도 셜록 홈즈가 그러는 것을 본적이 없었다. “당신이 그 둘을 자꾸 묶어놓으려는 것과 같은 이유 때문이겠지요. 그는 셜록에게 좋은 영향을 줄 겁니다. 맙소사, 그런 사람이 있다는 것을 진작 알았더라면 신문에 광고라도 냈을 텐데. ‘사람을 찾습니다: 외로운 자문탐정을 위한 외로운 군의관을 구합니다. 신의있고, 마약 단속쯤은 까딱 않고, 런던 경찰을 돕기 위해 범죄자를 쫓아다닐 수 있다면 더할 나위가 없습니다.’ 대충 이쯤이면 되겠죠.”

마이크로프트가 소리내어 웃었다. 그렉은 이 남자를 5년 동안이나 알아왔지만, 그가 이렇게 즐겁게 웃는 것은 처음 보았다. 그를 알게 된 이후 처음으로, 한 순간이나마 홈즈가 인간처럼 느껴졌다. 그렉은 약간의 긴장감을 느꼈다. 이제까지 인식치 못했던, 갑자기 어깨를 타고 흐르는 긴장감을.

“그 비슷한 일을 하려고 하긴 했습니다,” 마이크로프트가 인정했다. “나 자신은 인간관계에 관심이 없지만, 셜록은 그렇지 않아보였으니. 나도 존 왓슨이 내 어린 동생에게 아주 좋은 사람이라 생각합니다. 당신에게는 썩 좋은 일이 아닐 수도 있겠지만," 그가 슬쩍 웃으며 생각에 잠겼다.

“무슨 뜻입니까?”

“흠, 내가 짐작하기로는, 동료가 있으니 두 배로 위험한 일을 하지 않겠습니까? 그가 유치장에라도 갇히게 되면 언제든 전화 주십시오, 경감.”

그렉은 한숨을 쉬었다. 그 부분에 대해서는 아직 생각해보지 못했던 것이다. 그가 대답하기도 전에, 밀리가 음식쟁반을 들고 부산히 달려 나왔다. 그렉은 그녀를 돕게 일어났지만 그녀는 손을 휘저으며 사양했다.

“앉아서 음식을 들어요.” 그녀가 웃으며 권했다.

“이거 정말 맛있어 보이는걸요,” 그녀가 그의 요리를 내려놓자, 그렉이 감탄했다. 빈말이 아니었다. 토핑은 두툼했고, 샌드위치의 패티는 군침을 흐르게 했다. 그는 조심스레 샌드위치를 들어 한입 베어 물었다. "오 세상에," 한가득 음식을 문 채, 그렉이 웅얼거렸다.

밀리가 함박웃음을 지었다. 그렉의 입에 샌드위치가 가득 차있지 않았더라면, 그 역시 따라 웃었을 것이다. “더 필요한 게 있으면 언제든 말해줘요.”

그는 대답할 수 없었다; 그의 영혼이 육체를 떠나 천장 위를 날아다니는 것만 같았다. 그렉은 마이크로프트가 뭔가 말하고 있다는 것은 알았지만, 대답은커녕 눈을 뜨고 싶지 조차 않았다. 가장 기름진 버거는 아니었지만, 평생 먹어본 중 최고의 버거인 것만은 분명했다. 아마 남은 평생 먹을 모든 음식 중에서도 최고일 것이다. 딱 적절하게 매콤하고, 육즙이 흐르는데다, 토핑도 완벽하게 바삭했다. 아 그러나 너무 금방 끝났다; 그가 다시 지상으로 돌아왔을 때쯤 샌드위치는 이미 사라져있었다.

“하나 더,” 그는 경외심을 담아 주문했다.

마이크로프트는 그의 샌드위치를 마치고, 냅킨으로 입을 닦으며 킬킬거렸다. "아까 말했지 않습니까. 나를 믿어요, 하나 더 먹고 나면 행복에 의식을 잃어 들것에 실려 나가야 할겁니다. 감자칩도 마저 들고," 그가 접시를 향해 고개를 까딱이며 지시했다.

“밝혀내고 말겠어요,” 그렉은 감자칩을 케찹에 찍으며 크게 말했다. 지시에 반항하기에는 너무 맛있었다.

“무엇을?” 홈즈가 즐거워하며 되물었다.

“밀리는 완벽한 버거를 만들기 위해 악마와 계약한 것이 틀림없어요. 분명 지하실에 지옥으로 가는 문이 있겠지요. 그래서 당신이 이 장소를 아는 것이겠고. 그 문으로 다니고 있을 테니까!” 그렉은 감자칩을 휘두르며 웅변했다.

“오 세상에. 결국 들키고 말았군요,” 홈즈가 진지한 척 답했다.

그렉이 키득거렸다. “조심하시죠, 홈즈. 당신이 꼭 인간같이 느껴지니까.”

“버거에 취해서 그런겁니다. 나는 내 부하를 시켜서 당신을 마취시킨 후 카우보이 차림으로 집에 보낼 수도 있어요. 그러면 그 말을 취소하겠지요.”

“그러게요,” 그렉이 동의하며 와인을 마저 마셨다. “난 아직도 당신이 무엇을 원하는지 모르겠어요,” 그가 마이크로프트를 향해 손을 저었다, “지금 이게 뭐든 간에, 좀 이상한데요.”

홈즈가 그렉에게 미소지었다. 그게 가능한 일인지는 모르겠지만, 이번엔 거의 슬퍼보이는 표정이었다. 홈즈가 몸을 기울여 그렉의 잔에 와인을 따랐다. “나는 내 동생이 잘 되어 기쁩니다, 경감, 그리고 이 감회를 나눌 누군가를 찾고 있었습니다. 그게 그렇게 놀라운 일입니까?"

당연하지! 그렉은 소리내어 외치고 싶었지만 그럴 수 없었다. 충격을 받은 나머지 아무런 답변도 하지 못했다. 마이크로프트가 와인을 마시면서 맞은편 창밖을 바라보았다.

“셜록에 대해 말해주세요,” 그렉이 불쑥 말했다. “그러니까, 어렸을 때 일 말입니다.”

홈즈가 천천히 돌아보았다. 놀란 게 아니라 단지 궁금해보였다. “무엇을 알고 싶습니까?”

“그... 건 잘 모르겠지만. 그는 어떤 아이였습니까?”

홈즈는 잠시 천장을 쳐다보며 말을 골랐다. "눈을 크게 뜬 대담한 아이였죠. 유감이지만 지금과 별로 다를 게 없었습니다. 안타깝게도 나는 그와 많은 시간을 보내지 못했습니다. 셜록이 태어났을 때쯤에는 나는 지적으로 성인들을 능가했고, 그 호기심 많은 곱슬머리 갓난애가 내 일 이곳저곳을 찔러보는 것은... 그는 정말 끔찍한 짐으로 느껴졌지요." 그렉이 소리내어 웃자 마이크로프트는 동의하듯 미소지으며 다시 시선을 위로 했다. "우리에겐 공통점이 많았지만, 그때는 귀찮기만 했을 뿐이었습니다. 그가 날 따라잡을 만큼 나이가 들었을 때는 나는 이미 학교에 있었지요." 그가 힘없이 웃었다.

학교라니, 믿을 수 없군. 그렉이 생각했다. 군사훈련, MI6 지하조직이라면 모를까 학교라니. “그 거대한 머리... 실례, 두뇌를 끌고 다니는 건 아주 힘든 일이었겠군요,” 그렉이 히죽이며 정정했다.

마이크로프트는 입을 다물었지만, 그의 볼이 씰룩였다. “아, 맞는 말입니다. 당신은 농담이었겠지만, 실제로도 그랬습니다. 우리에게는 우리 힘을 올바르게 사용할 책임이 있습니다. 어쩌면 이전에 말했을지도 모르겠지만.”

“혹시 벤 삼촌이 당신에게 말해준 것은 아닙니까?(*스파이더맨의 패러디)” 그렉이 건조하게 되물었다.

마이크로프트가 눈썹을 치켜올리자, 그렉은 와인 잔 뒤로 그의 웃음을 숨기는 수밖에 없었다. “당신이라면 당연히 닥터 왓슨의 과거 기록을 뒤져봤겠지요. 그리고 그는 셜록의 동료로서 완벽합니다. 그렇지만 그 둘이 만나서 실제로 함께 하게 되는 것은...” 그는 놀라움에 고개를 저었다. “백만분의 일이나 되는 확률일 텐데. 당신이 계획하지 않았다는 게 정말입니까?”

“그랬다면 좋겠지만, 그렇지 않습니다. 그 둘을 보자면 거의 운명을 믿고 싶어질 정도이지 않습니까?”

“어쩌면.” 그렉은 다시 한번 와인을 마시며, 그의 감자칩을 끝마쳤다. 배가 차고 술이 들어가자 약간 담대한 기분이 들었다. "도노반은 그들이 섹스하는 사이라고 믿는 것 같던데요. 당신도 그렇게 생각합니까? 아니면 가능성은?"

마이크로프트는 와인 잔을 비틀더니, 대답을 하기 전에 잠시 침묵했다. “내 견해로는 닥터 왓슨은 쉽게 반할 겁니다. 셜록만 가능하다면 말이지요. 아아, 유감스럽게도 그는 그렇지 못하지만."

“그렇지 못하다니?” 그렉이 찡그렸다. 갑자기 걱정이 되었다.

“당신이 상상하는 이유에서는 아닙니다,” 그가 안심시켰다. “육체적으로는 괜찮지만, 그의 머리는 절대 로맨틱한 순간들을 허용하지 않을 겁니다.”

갑자기 그렉은 몇 년 전에 나눴던 어색한 대화를 떠올리고 말았다. 마이크로프트의 부인. 어쩌면 그렉의 추론도 크게 틀린 게 아니었을지도 모른다. 마이크로프트와 셜록은 비슷한 종류의 인간이었으니, 만약 셜록이 불가능하다면, 마이크로프트도 그럴 수 있었다. 그리고 지금, 자신의 와인 잔을 내려다보며, 바로 옆에 마이크로프트가 앉아있는 상황에서, 그는 다시 한번 또 다른 부끄러운 대화를 떠올리게 되었다 – 그렉의 학창시절 ‘성향’에 대한 홈즈의 추론. 왜? 왜 갑자기 이런 생각을 떠올리는 거지? 그렉은 스스로를 꾸짖었다.

“이제 돌아갑시다,” 마이크로프트가 갑자기 말했다.

그렉은 약간의 죄책감에 휩싸여 그를 바라보았다. 방금 생각했던 것들이 얼굴에 티 나지 않기만을 바랐지만, 분명 그랬을 것이다.

“그러죠,” 그렉이 자신없이 웅얼거렸다. 마이크로프트가 일어서자, 그렉은 그의 눈길을 피하려 약간 어색하게 의자를 짚고 일어났다. 그들이 코트를 걸칠 때쯤 밀리가 부산스레 다가왔다.

“식사는 어땠나요?” 그녀가 웃으며 물었다. 이미 대답을 알고 있는 것이 틀림없었다.

“항상 그렇듯, 아주 훌륭했어요,” 마이크로프트가 다정하게 찬사했다. 그는 그의 정장 재킷을 가다듬은 후 살짝 허리를 숙여 그녀의 양 볼에 입을 맞췄다. 그렉은 시선을 돌렸다. 항상 수수께끼 같던 홈즈의 다소간 인간적인 모습이 낯설었던 탓이다.

“경감님은요? 단골이 늘었다고 생각해도 될까요?”

그렉이 킬킬거렸다. “누군가 저를 가두지 않는 다면요.”

모두가 활짝 웃었다. 셋 모두가. 그렉은 지금의 이 비현실적 상황에, 고개를 젓고 말았다.

“경감,” 마이크로프트가 불렀다, “괜찮으시다면, 잠시 밀리와 대화를 나누고 싶습니다만.”

“아, 뭐, 물론입니다.” 그렉은 코트 주머니에 손을 찔러 넣고 어깨를 구부렸다. 불법적인 일이 아니기만을 바랄 뿐이었다. “고마워요, 밀리. 멋진 요리였어요.”

“저야 말로요, 경감님.” 그녀가 그에게 윙크하자, 그는 웃고 말았다.

그렉은 그들을 놓아둔 채 밖으로 나갔다. 심장박동이 다시금 진정되면서, 미칠 듯이 담배가 당겨왔다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (translated)  
> 데이트였을까요? 우리야 모르지만, 미스터리어스한 홈즈에게는 분명 그랬겠지요.


	2. 침입하다 (Breaking and Entering) 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: (translated)  
> 어느 날 밤 갑자기 마이크로프트가 그렉의 아파트에 나타납니다. 다음 날 아침, 분위기가 점점 달아오르기 시작하네요.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 업데이트가 늦어져서 죄송합니다...;; 학기가 시작하니 정신이 없네요 ㅠㅠ 챕터2가 끝날 때까지 미적이다가는 더 늦어질 것 같아, 챕터2의 반절 정도를 먼저 업로드합니다. 느리더라도 꾸준히 해나갈테니 잊지 말고 기다려주세요!

2011년 2월

갑작스런 저녁식사 이후 모든 것은 원상태로 돌아왔다. 마이크로프트는 눈에 띄게 연락이 없었고, 그렉은 지난 번 모든 일들이 자신의 상상이었는지 의심하기 시작했다. 그가 매주 Milly's를 방문하지 않았더라면, 정말로 모든 게 상상이었다고 믿어버리고 말았을 것이다. 마침내 그의 아내가 이혼을 요구한 그날, 그는 우울한 마음으로 Milly’s에 가서 혹시 그간 마이크로프트가 한 번이라도 방문했는지 물어보았다. 지난번 그 저녁식사 후 1년이 되도록 단 한 번도 마주친 적이 없었기 때문이다. 밀리는, 실망스럽게도, 마이크로프트가 예전만큼 자주 오지는 않았다고 답했다. 그렉은 그 답변에 너무 많은 의미를 부여하지는 않으려 노력했지만, 어떤 이유에서건 스스로를 자책하는 것을 멈출 수 없었다.

도노반이 그의 사무실을 방문했을 때, 그는 그의 자리에 앉아 멍하게 모니터를 바라보던 중이었다. 도노반은 총경(the Chief Superintendent)이 그렉을 만나길 원한다고 전했다.

"혹 무슨 일인지 들었나?" 그렉은 그의 외투를 움켜쥐며 물었다.

"아뇨, 그저 당신을 올려보내라고 하시던데요. 사고친건 아니죠?" 그녀가 히죽였다.

"내 자리를 노리는 건 그만 두시지, 경사. 사실 별로 원하지도 않잖나."

"이 사무실도 가져야한다면 별로긴 해요. 사방이 끈적이고 기름이 껴있잖아요, 청소 좀 하시죠."

그는 그녀를 팔꿈치로 세게 찌르며 사무실을 나섰다. 그녀는 웃음을 터뜨리고는 문을 닫았다. 5층으로 올라가는 엘리베이터를 탔을 때쯤엔 초조해서 땀이 흘렀다. 만일 이게 셜록에 대한 일이라면, 설명하느니 창밖으로 뛰어내리는 것이 나을 터였다. 그는 자문탐정에 관한 그 무엇도 들키지 않으려 노력했고, 혹시라도 윗선에 알려질까봐 납작 엎드리다시피 하며 조심하고 있었다.

그는 총경의 사무실 문을 두드렸다. “부르셨습니까?"

“아, 레스트라드, 들어오시게. 자리에 앉고. 그런 표정 지을 필요 없네, 문제가 있어 부른건 아니니까.” 그가 히죽이며 말했다. 그렉은 자신이 어떤 표정인지는 몰라도 속마음을 숨기지 못했다는 것을 알았다. "나는 단지 요새 어떻게 지내는지, 가족 사정은 어찌 되고 있는지 묻고 싶었을 뿐이네. 이혼이라거나."

“아,” 그렉은 숨을 들이켰다. 기꺼운 화제는 아니었지만 셜록 건보다는 나았다. "지난 주에 모두 마쳤습니다. 그녀는 이제 Kent에 있는 부모님 집으로 돌아갔습니다."

“알았네. 잘 된 것 아닌가, 그렇지?” 그가 웃었다.

그렉은 억지로 웃었다. "예, 그렇습니다." 내장이 뒤틀리는 기분이었다. 모두들 그렉이 이혼을 원했다고 믿는 듯했지만, 실상 이혼을 요구한 것은 그녀였다. 마이크로프트가 말한 게 맞았어, 그의 무의식이 속삭였다. 그는 짜증이 나서 고개를 저었다.

"그래서, 파티를 열 텐가?"

"파티 말입니까?"

"새로 되찾은 자유를 축하하는 파티 말일세." 그가 활짝 웃었다.

“아, 아직 별 계획 없었습니다만," 그렉이 수긍하듯 말했다. 사적인 질문에 조금 불편한 기분이 들었다.

"아직 아무도 술 약속을 안 잡았단 말이지? 안됐군. 그렇다면 이제 시작하면 되겠지. 흠, 이따 아홉 시 쯤에 The Pear Tree에서 몇 잔 하는 것은 어떤가?"

그렉은 그게 그간 들은 모든 것 중 최악의 발상이라고 생각했지만, 누구도 총경의 제안을 거절할 수는 없는 법이었다. "저는.... 예, 좋습니다." 억지로 웃으며 대답했으나, 그와 함께 술을 마시는 장면을 상상만 해도 살갗이 오그라붙는 기분이었다. "팀을 초대해도 될까요?" 그렉이 물었다. 누구든 완충제가 되어주었으면 하는 바람이었다.

"물론이지! 많을수록 즐거울 거야. 그럼 그때 보지, 운 좋은 싱글 같으니." 그가 손을 흔들어 나가는 것을 허락했다.

그렉은 고개를 끄덕이고는 행군하듯 사무실 밖으로 걸어 나왔다. 사무실에서 충분히 멀어졌음을 확인한 후에야 화가 나 주먹으로 벽을 내리쳤다. 손은 아팠지만 기분은 다소 나아졌다.

그는 아주 소수만을 초대하려고 했지만, 소문은 산불마냥 걷잡을 수 없었다. 모든 사람이 다가와 그의 등을 치며 축하했고, 술 약속은 두 배에서 세 배로 미친 듯이 늘어났다. 모든 모임에 다 나갔다가는 병원에 실려 갈 지경이었다. 그래도 요 십년 간 그에게 일어난 가장 끔찍한 일, 아내와의 이혼을 즐거이 축하하느니, 차라리 병원에 있는 것이 나을 판이었다.

결국 그의 팀뿐만이 아니라 부서 전체가 회식에 참여하게 되었다. 사람들은 그저 나타나서, 뭘 축하하는지도 모르고 축하를 해댔다. 그들은 단지 금요일 밤에 코가 비뚤어지도록 술을 마시고 싶을 뿐이었다. 그렉은 축하받으며 미소를 지었고, 그들이 그의 전 부인을 욕할 때 웃었다. 그러나 사람들이 그의 이혼한 아내가 대체 몇 명이나 되는 남자들과 바람을 피웠는지 물어댔을 때에는 경멸을 거의 숨기지 못했다. 그들은 어찌나 눈치가 없는지 그렉의 분노조차 알아채지 못했다. 눈치없는 경찰이라니, 커리어가 염려될 지경이었다.

열한 시가 되었을 쯤, 샐리가 몸을 기울이더니 그의 귀에 속삭였다, "빨리 집으로 돌아가요, 제가 적당히 얘기할게요."

"복 받을거야," 그는 진심을 담아 말하며 코트를 집어 들었다.

"꼭 기억하셔야 해요, " 그녀가 물컵을 치우며 놀리듯 말했다.

샐리는 사람들을 읽는 것에 아주 능숙했고, 그 덕택에 누구보다 빠르게 경위가 될 수 있었다. 그러나 바로 이 점 때문에 셜록과 부딪히는 것이기도 했다. 그녀는 결코 셜록을 읽어낼 수 없었고, 이건 정말 미칠 듯 짜증나는 일이었다. 그녀의 본능은 셜록을 믿으라고 하지만, 셜록의 천재성과 무례한 행동을 볼 때 마다 그녀는 자제심을 잃고 말았다. 둘 모두를 좋아하는 그렉은 서로 그만 좀 으르렁거렸으면 했지만, 그들은 여전히 같은 자리에만 있으면 철천지원수마냥 굴었다.

집에 도착했을 때쯤, 그는 너무나도 정신적으로 지친 나머지 아파트의 불조차도 끄지 못한 채 옷만 벗고 침대로 직행했다. 그의 팔은 습관적으로 침대의 맞은 편 빈 공간을 더듬었다. 그러나 시트는 차가웠고, 그곳엔 아무도 없었다. 이혼해서 겪어야하는 최악의 일은 혼자 잠들어야한다는 점이지, 그는 잠에 빠져들면서 생각했다.

~*~

그렉은 정확히 오전 두 시 28분에 눈을 떴다: 머리맡의 알람시계는 붉은 빛을 깜빡이며 정확한 시각을 알렸다. 그는 천천히 일어나서 주변을 둘러보았다. 도대체 무엇 때문에 잠에서 깬 걸까. 아무 소리도 들리지 않았지만, 한밤중에 그냥 갑자기 깨어났을 리는 없었다. 혼자 있기 싫었던거지 강도가 들길 바란건 아닌데. 그는 잠들기 전 일을 회상하며 침대 옆의 서랍을 열어 총을 집었다.

침실 문은 여전히 열려있었고, 복도 쪽 창문에서 비쳐오는 가로등 불빛에 노란 빛을 띄고 있었다. 그렉은 희미한 빛에 의지하여, 그의 권총을 움켜쥐자마자 가능한 한 조용히 침실 밖으로 걸어 나갔다. 그는 총알이 이미 장전되어있다는 것을 알았다; 만일의 사태를 위해 대비해두었기 때문에 갑자기 낭패할 염려는 없었다.

마치 지뢰밭을 걷는 기분이었다. 바닥 위에 흩뜨려진 바지, 셔츠들에 미끄러지지 않으려 조심하며, 그렉은 천천히 전진했다. 그는 이혼한 이후로 집을 잘 치우지 않았다. 벌레가 생기지 않을 만큼만, 딱 그 정도면 되었다. 거실까지의 여행은 느렸지만, 충분히 주의깊었다; 그가 만약 바지에 걸려 넘어져서, 그런 우스운 일로 침입자에게 들켜 죽게 된다면, 그것만큼 황당한 일은 없을 것이다. 그렉은 거실로 완전히 들어서기 전에 잠시 멈추고 귀를 기울였다. 여전히 아무 소리도 들리지 않았다.

부엌에서 갑자기 손이 튀어나와 그의 손목을 움켜쥐고는 무기를 빼앗아 옆으로 치워버렸을 때, 그는 분명 우스꽝스러워보였을 것이다. 겨우 맥주 두 병을 마셨을 뿐인데 그의 반응은 현저히 느려져있었고, 빠져나오려던 시도를 실패한 채 바닥에 제압되고 말았다. 침입자는 그렉의 팔을 비틀어 등에 밀어붙이고, 그렉을 바닥에서 일어서지 못하게 하였다. 그렉은 끙끙거리며 반항했지만, 침입자는 무릎으로 그렉의 등을 누르고, 팔을 단단히 움켜잡았다.

“맙소사,” 그가 신음했다. “운이 나쁜데.”

“포기하셨습니까, 경감?”

"마이크로프트?!" 그렉이 외쳤다. 그 목소리는 기대보다도 더 반가웠다.

“이름 부르는 사이는 아니었잖습니까," 그는 여전히 그렉을 제압한 채로, 아무 일도 없었던 듯 편안히 답했다.

"오 세상에. 여기서 지금 뭐하는 겁니까? 이제 좀 놔주시죠. 당신 양복이 구겨지겠는데요."

누르던 무게가 사라지자 그렉은 심호흡을 했다. 갑자기 부엌의 불빛이 밝아졌고, 그렉은 몸을 굴려 일으키며 위를 바라보았다.

마이크로프트는 정장을 입지 않고 있었다. 그는 거의 셜록 같아 보였다. 아마 이게 마이크로프트의 캐쥬얼 차림이겠지, 그렉은 생각했다. 마이크로프트는 머리부터 발끝까지 검은 색으로 차려입고 있었다. 캐시미어 외투, 바지, 코트, 구두까지 전부 검었다. 그렉은 놀란 티를 내지 않으려 애썼지만 실패하고 말았다.

“잠시 머무를 곳이 필요합니다. 오늘 하루면 될 것 같습니다. 지금 당장은 고용인 누구도 믿을 수 없고, 이곳이 최선이었습니다. 다친 곳이 있다면 사과드립니다. 총에 맞을까봐 그랬습니다." 그가 작게 미소지었다.

“전화를 했으면 됐을 텐데요,” 그렉은 어깨관절을 돌려보며 홈즈에게 알렸다.

"아니오, 그럴 수 없었습니다."

"스파이가 있었군요," 그렉이 알았다는 듯 말했다. 마이크로프트가 망설였다. "셜록이 당신에게 뭐라고 말했건, 난 바보가 아닙니다. 그저... 망할, 뭔진 몰라도 그냥 편안히 있으시죠. 잠시 옷 좀 입고 오겠습니다."

"아 그럴 필요는 없습니다. 전 괜찮습니다."

그렉은 돌아서서 잠시 눈을 깜박였다.

"괜히 깨어있을 필요는 없다는 말이었습니다. 침실로 돌아가서 편히 주무셔도 됩니다. 저는 괜찮습니다."

아하. 이제 이해가 되었다. "아뇨, 저도 괜찮습니다. 아까 그 일로 아드레날린이 돌았는지, 지금 침대에 누워봤자 바로 잠들 수는 없을걸요." 그리고 마이크로프트가 아파트에 있는 동안 트렁크 차림으로 있는 것은, 뭐랄지, 너무 취약한 느낌이 들 것 같았다. "금방 돌아오겠습니다."

그렉은 거실 바닥의 권총을 주워들고 다시 침실로 돌아가, 총의 안전장치가 제대로 작동하는 것을 확인한 후 다시 서랍에 넣어두었다. 그리고는 바닥에 놓아두었던 갈아입을 옷 바구니에서 잠옷을 꺼내들었다. 그러나 면바지와 오래된 축구복 상의를 입은 후에도 여전히, 그는 꼭 벌거벗은 듯한 불안한 기분이었다. 그래서 그는 옷장을 미친 듯 파헤치며 그의 실내복을 찾았다. 이제까지는 한 번도 챙겨 입어본 적이 없었지만, 그렇다고 그냥 잠옷 차림으로 나다니거나, 이 시간에 청바지를 입을 수는 없는 노릇이었다. 그는 이혼한 아내가 포장해두었던 박스 안에서 옷가지를 찾아냈다. 3년 전에 받은 크리스마스 선물이었다. 맙소사, 그녀가 떠난 것도 당연하지. 난 정말 끔찍한 남편이었어.

푸른 실내복을 입고 단단히 허리를 매자 상황이 조금 나아진 듯한 기분이 들었다.

그렉은 부엌으로 돌아가던 길에 우뚝 멈춰 섰다. 아니, 실은 전혀 나아진 게 없었다. 대체 무슨 일이 벌어진 걸까? 마이크로프트가 한밤중에 그의 아파트로 쳐들어왔다. 여기가 안전할 것이라는 이유로. 친구 사이도 아닐 뿐더러 몇 달 동안 본 적도 없는데, 다른 어디도 아닌 이곳으로 온 것이다. 그런데 어째서 이 사실이 그의 마음을 들뜨게 하는 것인지? 그렉은 그가 마땅히 가져야할 긴장과 경계심이 아니라, 천장을 떠다니는 기분을 느꼈다. 그는 고개를 한번 젓고는, 아무 생각 않기로 결심했다.

결국 그가 부엌으로 돌아왔을 때 즈음, 마이크로프트는 코트를 벗어서 부엌 의자에 걸쳐놓은 후 테이블에 기대어 어제 자 신문을 읽고 있었다. 꼭 그 신문 내용을 아직 모르는 것처럼. 망할, 분명 저 중 최소 반 이상은 그의 영향력이 미친 일들일 것이다. 그렉의 마음 한 켠은 마이크로프트 홈즈를 만났다는 사실을 어마무지하게 의식하고 있었지만, 다른 한 켠에서는 이 정보를 즉각 소각해버림으로써 그의 제정신을 유지시켜주고 있었다.

“우산 없이 다니는 것은 처음 보는데요,” 그렉이 문가에 선 채 지적했다.

마이크로프트는 허리를 똑바로 편 후 편안한 태도로 그렉을 돌아보았다. "바로 그래서 가져오지 않은 겁니다."

"똑똑하군요." 그렉은 고개를 끄덕이며 부엌을 둘러보았다. 오래된 피자 박스, 식기세척기에 켜켜이 쌓여있는 접시 더미, 빈 맥주병. 맙소사. "맥주나 마실 것 어떤가요?" 그렉이 자신없게 물었다.

"아, 그거 괜찮겠네요."

"정말입니까? 당신이 마실만한 게 있는지 잘 모르겠습니다만."

"당연히 괜찮습니다, 경감."

그렉은 냉장고로 걸어가 그가 어제 사왔던 여섯 팩의 맥주 중 두 병을 꺼냈다. "괜찮다면," 그렉은 맥주 뚜껑을 까서 상대에게 내밀며 말을 꺼냈다, "그렉이라고 불러도 됩니다."

"아," 마이크로프트가 병을 받아들며 웅얼거렸다.

"아니면 레스트라드도 좋습니다, 그게 더 편하다면야. 당신 동생도 그렇게 부르더군요. 뭐 가끔은 그가 내 이름을 기억하지 못해서 그런다는 기분도 듭니다만." 그렉이 싱글거리며 맥주를 들이켰다.

"그럴 가능성이 아주 높지요," 마이크로프트가 수긍했다. 그는 곧이어 맥주를 들이키다 헛바람을 삼키고는 목이 메어 쿨럭거렸다.

"아, 이럴 수가," 그렉은 웃음을 터뜨리고 말았다. "미안합니다. 당신 취향 아닐 거라고 말했지 않습니까."

"아닙니다, 괜찮아요," 마이크로프트가 거짓말을 했다. 그렉은 그가 턱을 훔칠 수 있도록 작은 수건을 건네주었다. "그저 예상 밖이었을 뿐입니다," 마이크로프트는 맥주 병의 라벨을 내려다보며, 눈썹을 높이 높이 치켜들었다, “복숭아맛?”

그렉의 뺨이 홧홧거렸다. "제 취향입니다. 연애 초반에 아내한테 물든 것 중에 하나지요. 그녀는 향기나는 것들을 좋아했죠." 그가 어깨를 으쓱했다.

마이크로프트가 이해한다는 듯 끄덕이며, 조용히 중얼거렸다, "이혼하셨다니 정말 유감입니다."

그렉은 갑자기 심장이 덜컹하는 기분이 들었다. "아시겠지만, 보통 전 당신이 그런 식으로 내 마음을 읽는 듯이 행동하면 화를 냈지요. 그렇지만 당신은 제가 이 이혼에 신나지 않았다는 것을 알아차린 유일한 사람입니다. 감사합니다."

마이크로프트가 고개를 끄덕이고는 약간 수줍은 듯 고개를 수그렸다. 그리고 다시 맥주를 마셨다. "화를 낼 줄 알았습니다."

"화를 낼만한 일이긴 하지요."

"제가 이혼 여부를 살핀 건 당신 아내가 여기 있다면 절 반기지 않을 확률이 높다고 생각해서였어요."

그렉은 마이크로프트의 등장이 얼마나 반가웠는지를 생각해보며, 분명히 1년 전이었으면 그렇게 반갑지는 않았을 것이라고 판단했다. 왜 이렇게 된 걸까? 설마 그 망할 햄버거 때문은 아닐 것이다, 그렇지 않은가?

"당신을 쫓아내지는 않겠습니다. 영국을 위해서 당신의, 음, 서류 정리...가 아주 중요하다는 것은 알고 있으니까요." 그렉이 맥주를 들었다.

"감사합니다."

적막이 흘렀다. 째깍대는 시계 초침 소리가 점점 더 크게 들려왔다.

"이제 뭘 어떻게 해야 할지 잘 모르겠는데요," 그렉이 인정했다.

"신경 쓰실 필요 없습니다."

그렉이 코웃음쳤다. "아니 대체 날 얼마나 무례한 놈으로 보는 겁니까? 어쨌거나 당신은 일종의 손님...비슷한 거니까요." 그렉은 일어서서 거실로 걸어갔다. 아내가 떠난 이후 DVD 컬렉션이 다소 줄어들기는 했지만, 그래도 가장 좋은 영화들은 그의 것이었다. "본드 영화를 보는 것은 너무 당신 생활이랑 밀접한가요?" 그가 놀렸다.

마이크로프트가 문가에서 히죽였다. "다시 말하지만, 저는 정말 괜찮습니다. 당신이야 어떨지는 모르겠지만요."

"숀 코네리(*제임스 본드)를 보는 건 힘든가요?" 이런. 당연히 그렇지는 않을 터였다. 어쩐지 의도보다 더 티나게 말하고 말았다. 그렉은 재빨리 실수를 커버했다, "몬티 파이손은 어떻고요? 홀리 그레일은 별로인가요?"

마이크로프트는 망설이는 듯 보였다. "아마 그것도 괜찮지 않을까 싶은데요."

"기뻐서 껑충거리다 다치지는 말라구요," 그는 DVD를 꺼내기 위해 책장 아래쪽으로 몸을 구부리며 웅얼거렸다. DVD 플레이어를 새로 살 때가 되긴 했지만, 아직 멀쩡히 작동했다. 그는 DVD를 넣고 플레이어를 닫은 뒤, 냉장고로 가서 맥주를 더 꺼내왔다. 그가 부엌에 돌아왔을 때 쯤, 마이크로프트는 소파에 앉아있었다. 그렉은 발걸음을 늦췄다. 있는지도 몰랐던 어떤 선을 넘어버린 기분이 들어 불편했기 때문이다. 어째서 이 남자와는 아주 일반적인 수준의 교류를 할 때조차 몇 천배나 내밀한 느낌이 드는 걸까?

"사실," 그렉이 앉자 마이크로프트가 말을 꺼냈다, "마지막으로 이 영화를 본지 꽤 되었습니다."

"본 적이 있었나요?"

"아, 물론입니다. 제가 어렸을 때 아버지께서 좋아하셨죠. 종종 TV에 틀어져 있었어요."

"혹시 이걸 보면서 한 번도 안 웃는다면, 걷어차서 쫓아낼 겁니다."

남자는 진짜로 걱정하는 듯 보였고, 그렉은 결국 웃음을 터뜨리고 말았다.

"절 놀리는 거군요," 그렉을 자세히 살피면서, 마이크로프트가 추측했다.

"맞아요, 홈즈, 한번 놀려봤어요. 높으신 분을 희화화하는 느낌이었지만요."

"저도 유머감각이 있습니다." 마이크로프트의 말에 그렉이 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. "쇠사슬에 감겨 콘크리트 밑에 깊이 파묻혀있지만, 그래도 거기에 있는걸요."

"건배," 그렉은 키득거리며 잔을 부딛혔다. 영화가 시작되자 둘은 영화에 집중했다. 그들은 간혹 등장인물보다 먼저 대사를 인용했고, 그들이 동시에 같은 대사를 말했을 때는 웃음을 터뜨리며 서로를 쳐다보는 수밖에 없었다. 이건 정말 빌어먹게 이상한 일인걸, 그렉은 혼자 생각했다. 의외로 꽤 즐겁잖아.

살인자 토끼가 등장하자 마이크로프트가 킬킬거렸다. "셜록이 이 장면을 싫어했었죠."

"진짜로요? 난 그가 피에 목마른 설치류를 좋아할 줄 알았는데요."

"좋아했죠. 그래서 싫어했던 겁니다. 이들이 실수로 일을 망치는 장면을 마음에 들어하지 않았거든요. 여기쯤에서는 울면서 방을 뛰쳐나가고는 했습니다."

"오 맙소사, 아주 귀중한 정보인데요."

마이크로프트가 미소지었다. "필요할 때 언제든 이용하시죠."

그렉이 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "한 병 더 마셔야겠네요. 당신도요?"

"아, 예, 부탁합니다."

"거짓말 할 필요는 없습니다. 꽤 괜찮은 스카치도 있는데, 당신 취향엔 그게 더 잘 맞을 것 같은데요?"

그가 망설였다. "물론 스카치도 좋지만... 맥주도 괜찮더군요." 그가 빈 맥주병을 치켜들었다.

"그러시다면야." 그렉이 일어나 냉장고로 다가갔다. 겨우 두 병이 남아있었지만, 그것으로 충분할 것이다. 그는 이미 펍에서 두 병을 마셨고, 여기서도 두 병을 마신 참이었다. 마이크로프트와 함께 있는 상황에서 취할 필요는 없었다. 아니, 오히려 취해서는 곤란하다는 생각이 들었다. 그렉이 거실로 돌아왔을 때쯤, 마이크로프트는 TV를 보고 있지 않았다. 사실 그는 거의 ‘셜록’ 같았는데, 눈은 뜨고 있지만 눈앞을 보고 있지는 않은 그런 상태였다. 그렉은 여지껏 마이크로프트의 그런 모습을 목격한 적이 없었다. 그렉은 남자의 옆에 앉아서 그의 앞에 맥주병을 놓아두고는 그를 빤히 응시했다. 마이크로프트는 거의 10분 이상 눈만 깜박일 뿐 아무 움직임도 보이지 않았다. 조금 괴상한 상황이었지만, 어쩐지 안정이 되기도 했다. 그렉은 혹시 존도, 셜록이 이러는 것을 옆에 앉아 가만히 들여다본 적이 있을지 궁금해졌다.

"사과드립니다, 경감," 마이크로프트가 갑자기 말했다.

그렉은 깜짝 놀랐다. 그는 얼굴을 붉히지 않으려 최선을 다해 노력했다; 그는 마이크로프트의 가슴팍이 호흡에 따라 오르락내리락 하는 것을 보고 있었는데, 그러다 들킨 것은 정말이지 부끄러운 일이었다. "아, 저는 괜찮습니다, 단지... 당신이 진짜 살아 있는 건지 확인하려고 그랬을 뿐이에요. 제가 좀 꼼꼼하거든요," 그는 놀림조로 말하려 애썼다. 

마이크로프트는 내키지 않는듯한 미소를 지었다.

"그래서, 방금까지 무슨 생각을 한 겁니까? 일급비밀인가요?"

그가 아주 잠깐 동안 망설였다. "앞으로의 일을 계획했을 뿐입니다. 설명하기에는 좀 복잡합니다."

"음, 그렇겠군요. 그렇다면 혹시 암살자가 교살용 와이어를 들고 나타나거나 저격수가 옆집 지붕에 숨어서 우리를 죽이려고 할 확률은 얼마나 됩니까?” 그렉이 반쯤 진담으로 물었다. “1점부터 10점 중에서 매긴다면요?"

"3.7559 퍼센트입니다," 그가 즉각 대답했다.

"아," 그렉이 헛바람을 들이켰다, "나쁘진 않네요." 그가 맥주를 홀짝였다. "셜록과 존은 어떤가요? 안전합니까?"

"그렇습니다. 베이커 가에는 항상 사람을 대기시켜 놓고 있지요"

"믿을 수 있나요?"

"그쪽 담당자는 셜록을 신께서 지구에 내린 선물이라고 생각합니다, 그러니 믿어도 될 것 같네요."

"맙소사," 그렉이 낄낄거렸다, "존한테는 비밀로 하세요."

그들은 마주 미소지었다. 마이크로프트는 외투의 소매를 걷어붙이고는 커피 테이블 위의 맥주병을 향해 손을 뻗었다.

"때론 우리가 삼총사 같다는 생각이 들어요, 나, 당신, 존," 그렉이 침묵을 깨고자 말했다, “그리고 셜록은 그 막내겠지요, 다른 세 명이 보살피는."

"달타냥."

"재채기 하신거죠?"

마이크로프트가 유쾌하게 웃었다. "당신이 말하려고 했던 캐릭터는 달타냥입니다. 삼총사에서요."

"아 물론이죠. 저도 알아요."

"읽어보셨나요?"

그렉은 입을 다물었다, 이 망할 화제를 꺼낸 게 그 자신이라는 것이 유감스러울 뿐이었다. "영화로 봤어요," 그가 자신없이 인정했다.

마이크로프트가 눈을 굴렸다. "그러시겠죠."

"이봐요, 그러는 당신은 책으로 읽었나요."

"물론이죠."

그렉이 그를 쏘아보았다. "솔직히 놀라운데요. 소설 같은거 읽을 줄은 몰랐거든요."

"그럼 뭘 읽을 거라고 생각했습니까?" 마이크로프트가 도전하듯 말했다.

"글쎄요.. 유구한 옛적부터 내려오는 영국의 불문법?"

마이크로프트가 킬킬거렸다. "그건 저보다는 당신 전문분야인 줄 알았는데요."

"아니요, 저는 스티븐 킹 팬이라구요." 답변은 코웃음이었다. "미안하네요, 모두가 교양있는 명문학교의 망할 샌님일 수는 없다구요."

"전혀요. 전 그 책을 다섯 살 생일 선물로 받았습니다. 교양있는 명문학교의 망할 샌님이 되기 한참 전의 일이죠." 그렉은 웃고 말았다. 그는 영화 크레딧이 다 올라간지도 꽤 지났다는 것을 깨달았다. "듣고 싶으십니까?" 마이크로프트가 말했다.

"뭘요?" 그렉은 약간 혼란스러운 표정으로 물었다.

"삼총사 말입니다. 여기에 다 있는데요," 그가 그의 머리를 가리켰다, "관심있으시다면 말이죠."

그렉의 눈이 휘둥그레졌다. "뭐라고요? 전부가요?" 그가 믿을 수 없다는 듯 되물었다.

"예, 그런 셈이죠... 그냥 당신이 흥미있어할 것 같다는 생각이 들어서요."

그렉은 본능적으로 마이크로프트의 어처구니없는 천재성에 대해 무언가 건방진 코멘트를 하려 했지만, 잠깐 망설인 후 다른 말을 꺼냈다. "전체를 다 얘기해줄 필요는 없어요. 요약으로 충분할 것 같아요."

"알았습니다. 이야기는 당연히 프랑스에서 시작합니다..."

그렉은 소파 한 켠에 기대앉았다. 마이크로프트의 듣기 좋은 목소리가 상황과 인물들을 묘사하는 것을 들으며, 그의 눈이 점차 감겨왔다. 이야기를 들으며 그는 생각했다, 이건 정말 이상한 밤이야, 요 몇 년 중에서 가장 기묘한걸.

그래도 즐거웠다.

~*~

그는 다음날 아침 어느 시간엔가 일어났고, 지금 상황이 어마무지하게 잘못되었다는 것은 순식간에 깨달을 수 있었다. 으, 내 등, 그는 잠에서 깨어나며 신음했다. 그는 소파 위에 우스운 자세로 누워있었는데, 팔을 등에 깔고 발은 거실바닥에 놓고 있었다. 게다가 그의 성기는 아침을 맞아 존재감을 과시하였고, 실내복은 언제 풀린 건지 면바지를 전부 드러내며 활짝 열려있었다. 그리고는, 오 제기랄, 마이크로프트가 내 무릎에 있잖아! 어쩌면 좋지?!

그는 아래를 내려다보며, 역시나, 마이크로프트가 그의 무릎을 베고 똑바로 누워 자고 있다는 것을 확인했다. 마이크로프트는 그렉의 허벅지에 팔을 얹고는 팔베개를 하고 잠들어있었는데, 자칫하다가는 그의 머리가 그렉의 사타구니에 닿을 것 같았다. 아직 닿지 않은 게 감사할 따름이었다. 심장이 미친듯 쿵쾅거렸고, 얼굴이 달아올랐다. 열기가 그의 온몸을 타고 돌자 이미 발기한 성기가 더더욱 불편해졌다. 어찌나 가까운지, 마이크로프트의 값비싼 향수 냄새를 맡을 수 있을 지경이었다. 마이크로프트의 차 안에서, 혹은 그를 지나칠 때 가끔 알아차린 적은 있었지만, 이런 상황에서는, 오, 사태가 악화되고 있었다.

‘어쩌다?’ 그는 속으로 되물었다. 어쩌다 이런 일이 벌어지고 만 것인가? 그의 마지막 기억에 따르면, 그들은 소파의 양 사이드에 한껏 거리를 벌린 채 앉아있었다. 그런데 지금 마이크로프트는 이게 세상에서 가장 자연스러운 일인 것 마냥 대자로 누워있는 것이다. 세상에, 그는 너무 편안하고, 평범해보였다. 절대로 전문 훈련을 받은 스파이처럼은 보이지 않았다...

갑자기 마이크로프트의 몸이 경직되자, 그렉은 불에 덴 것 마냥 놀라 손을 치웠다. 어쩐 일인지 한 손을 마이크로프트 위에 올려놓은 채 그의 캐시미어 외투를 쓰다듬기 시작했던 참이었기 때문이다. 그는 어쩔 줄 몰라 손을 휘저으며 당황하고 말았다. 마이크로프트는 분명 잠에서 깼음에도, 여전히 누워있었다. 결국 그렉은 너무나도 불편해서 잠시 몸을 들썩이며 자리를 바꿔보려 했다. 마이크로프트는 거의 뛰쳐나가는 기세로 소파 반대편으로 이동했다. 그들은 공포에 빠져 서로를 바라봤다, 둘 중 누구도 사과를 하거나 혹은 설명을 할 만큼 멀쩡한 정신이 아니었다. 그러다 마이크로프트의 시선이 아래로 내려가자, 그렉은 수치심에 죽을 것만 같았다. 신께서는 그의 결백을 알아주실 것이다. 당신 때문이 아니라고! 그는 소리를 지르고 싶었다. 그냥 아침이라서 그런 거야, 누구라도 함께 잠든 게 오랜만인데다, 옷은 편하고 당신은 너무 따뜻해서...

오, 빌어먹을.

"나는 그저..." 그렉이 말을 더듬었다. 마이크로프트가 불편한 듯이 그의 입술을 핥자 그렉의 시선이 꽂혔다.

그렉의 성기가 꿈틀거렸다. 통제할 수 없는, 무의식적인 반응이었다.

마이크로프트는 벌떡 일어서더니 문자 그대로 화장실을 향해 달려갔다. 그렉은 그가 뛰쳐나가는 것을 보면서 스스로를 저주했다. 그는 양 손에 얼굴을 묻고 숨을 크게 들이켰다. 이럴 리가 없다고. 이건 현실이 아니야, 그는 정신적으로 넋두리했다. 대체 왜... 그가 네 무릎 위에서 잠들었다고 널 반긴 건 아니란 말야. 키가 크니까 팔다리를 뻗다가 그랬을 수도 있는 거고, 빌어먹을. 이건. 절대. 초대가 아니었단 말이다.

그렉은 이 상황을 더 이상 참을 수 없어서 급히 몸을 일으킨 후 최대한 빨리 화장실을 지나쳐 침실로 직행했다. 그는 서둘러 파자마를 벗은 후 평상복으로 갈아입고, 반쯤 무의식적으로 경찰 배지와 지갑, 집열쇠를 움켜쥐고는 순식간에 거실로 돌아왔다. 그리고는 화장실 근처에서 잠시 망설이다 안쪽을 향해 말했다, "이제 출근하려 합니다, 필요한 만큼 지내다 가도 좋아요," 그러나 아무 답변도 없었다. 그는 부끄러운 마음에 다시 얼굴을 구겼다.

망할. 젠장. 빌어먹을. 그는 트렌치코트를 움켜쥐고 집을 떠나 차에 올라탔다. 그러나 출근까지는 세 시간이나 남아 있었다.

~*~


End file.
